


HP塞哈 专业男友三十题之模特儿男友

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: 有个很帅很有魅力的男朋友，哈利居然还想找别人，塞德里克表示我拒绝这样的事情发生。





	HP塞哈 专业男友三十题之模特儿男友

**Author's Note:**

> ～模特兒塞德裡克x大學藝術生哈利  
> ～ooc都是我的鍋  
> ～hp塞哈本命不逆不拆

「好！这是今天最后一套衣服啦，辛苦各位了！」有着一头卷发的奥莉薇娅女士在和摄影师确定过照片的细节以后，向摄影棚内的所有工作人员说到。她语音刚落，门口就来了个外卖小哥，拿着一些小点心和饮料说是迪戈里先生订的。

「一点小心意，谢谢大家了。」塞德里克从化妆间走了出来，脸上尽是温和的笑容。他婉拒了一切邀请，并告别了奥莉薇娅就独自驱车回到自己的小别墅里。

打开家门，一阵属于晚餐的香味袭击了塞德里克的嗅觉，让他的心情雀跃起来。塞德里克脱了大衣并放在沙发上，随后就往厨房走去。只见他的小男友正料理着肉类，肩膀和耳朵之间夹着电话不知在和谁聊天。

「凯文的身型和身高挺合适的，嗯，那就他吧！就约明天中午，地址的话我待会再发给你，好的，就这样，bye bye！」哈利刚挂断电话就冷不防地被男人从后抱紧。他吓得差点把手中的锅铲给丢出去，然而在注意到是自家男友时就放松下来。

「凯文是谁？他身材能比我好？」哈利有点哭笑不得，然后转头安慰似地给了塞德里克一个亲吻。「哦，你明知道我要交裸体素描，还吃醋？」那是哈利这学期的作业之一。画是不难，只是后续还要用这人体素描做雕像就是了。

「你明明可以找我。」塞德里克并没有因为哈利的亲吻就放过他，倒是抱着人不愿意撒手。他有点坏心地扯下哈利左边的袖子，在露出的肩膀上啃咬起来。「嘿，别闹！你最近不是打算接MAX的广告和走秀吗？到时候就够你累的了，还想当我的裸体模特儿？」哈利反射性地颤了下，却没有躲开，一边把锅里的肉翻面，一边回应自家男友的话。

塞德里克在哈利的肩膀上留下了一堆红痕当做报复，随后就有点闷闷不乐地去洗澡了。他们随后一起享用晚餐一边闲聊着，哈利还为塞德里克的妥协感到惊讶又欣慰。

事实证明他还太天真。

哈利坐在画架前，对着空白的纸思考不久前接到的地图委托的架构。偶然一个抬眸，只见塞德里克穿着浴袍走进画室，不等哈利发出疑问就褪去了浴袍好整以暇地站在他面前。哈利愣了一瞬，下意识地撇开视线，然后又忍不住笑起来。

塞德里克站在哈利面前，姿态轻松神色自然，就像是一尊完美的雕像。哈利笑了好一会才缓过气，然后一脸无奈地看着爱人道：「你怎么那么固执啊？」塞德里克却上前给了他一个黏腻缠绵的吻，直到哈利几乎窒息才松口。高大英俊的模特儿舔了舔唇角似在回味刚刚的吻，一边慢条斯理地回说：「你明知道我是最佳人选。」

哈利的双颊因为亲吻变得粉红，他笑着搂住塞德里克的脖子，一边靠近他怀里蹭了两下，最后在脸颊上轻轻一吻。那模样像是撒娇的猫，又像是在安慰塞德里克。

「算我输了，你给我当裸体模特儿行了吧？」闻言塞德里克满意地笑了，随后在哈利的发顶留下一个吻。他们俩对于亲吻倒是毫不吝啬，双方都乐于给予爱人一个又一个美好的亲吻。

「那么作为让我成为你的模特儿的报酬，一场甜蜜的床上运动应该还不错？」塞德里克低头在哈利耳边道，末了还伸出舌头舔吮那耳尖与耳垂。哈利的脸迅速火热起来，他失笑着推开塞德里克，一边捡起不远处的浴袍给他穿上。

「不，我才不想要床上运动当报酬，你还，唔……！」哈利的话还没说完，就被塞德里克给抱起来压在画室的一角狠狠亲吻。「不想要床上运动，那就在画室运动吧。」喘息间，哈利听见塞德里克这么说。他还来不及反驳就沦陷在男人又急又深的亲吻，和暧昧柔和的抚摸中。

哈利只得发出一声软软的呻吟，随后就顺从地抱紧了自己的爱人。

哈利深深觉得，他搞不好有一阵子都没法好好在画室画画了。

Endless

by LuciferWolf 路西法野狼


End file.
